A continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) delivery system is extensively utilized for noninvasive assisted ventilation (NAV) of patients like premature infants or neonates having neonatal respiratory distress syndrome. Since improper fixation of CPAP tubing may cause nasal pressure sores (i.e. bedsores resulting from undue pressure or friction on skin, sometimes even harming subcutaneous tissues, muscles and bones), and slippage of the tubing can cause inferior assisted breathing, a longer treatment period (more days in hospital), apnea or bradycardia associated with oxygen desaturation of the premature infants.
CPAP effectively reduces failures in removing an inserted tracheal tube, and can serve as a substitute for endotracheal intubation and mechanical ventilation, thereby causing a lower risk of medical complications resulting from the mechanical ventilation. Proper pressure is the key to successful treatment, and in order to provide a proper pressure, the tubing should be connected and fixed tightly. So far there are no suitable tubing securing bonnets for infants and young children, and hence the tubing is usually fixed by elastic bandage. Since the infant/child moves from time to time, it causes slippage or undesired folding of the tubing, leading to ineffective treatment. This problem is typically remedied by fixing the tubing more tightly. This approach, however, causes pressure sores on the skin of the infant's or the child's face/head.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems. The present invention can prevent slippage of nasal tubing, reduce a risk of heart and lung complications resulting from slippage of the tubing, and greatly reduce the time and labor for fixing the tubing.